Ashter Stark/Season 3
This page is a transcript of all scenes mentioning or involving Ashter Stark in season 3. Please do not edit without permission, as this page belongs to TinyCarlos. Appearances Walk of Punishment Scene 1 and TYTOS FREY arrive at a tavern. They go inside. ASHTER drinks ale and remains silent. TYTOS: My Lord, shouldn't we return to King Robb? ASHTER: We will. Soon. TYTOS: Yes, my Lord. ASHTER: Something you want to say? Say it. TYTOS: Are you well, my Lord? Ever since -- glares at him and TYTOS immediately quiets down. ASHTER: Let's get one thing straight, Frey. You don't talk to me about her. She killed herself. She's dead. I don't want to hear anything about it anymore. Do you understand? TYTOS: I apologize, my Lord. I did not mean to-- ASHTER: It doesn't matter. With the Ironborn seizing most of the North, I suspect our best course of action is to head back to Widow's Watch, and cross into the Riverlands. We're two men, and I'm a hell of a warrior, but it's not enough to face the Ironborn. We have no idea how many there are. TYTOS: The Stark men you sent to deal with the revolt... where did they go? ASHTER: To Winterfell. Since now, it's a pile of rubble.... it will be rebuilt. And they will defend the castle from any further invaders. TYTOS: I see, my Lord. Smart. ASHTER: No, not really. The Ironborn are making a straight exit out of the North damn near impossible. It's fucking irritating. Tell me, you think you're getting good, at fighting, I mean? I'm afraid the peasants weren't the practice that I would have wanted for you. I'll be back with my brother soon, and there will be battle. A lot of it. TYTOS: Yes, my Lord. I-I-Uh, will do my best. ASHTER: Alright. Tonight, we'll rest. Then tomorrow, we go back to Widow's Watch. TYTOS: Yes, my Lord. SERVANT: More ale? nods. The Servant gives him more ale. ASHTER: Well, I don't exactly want our time together to be this bloody silent. Tell me something I don't know about you. TYTOS: Such as, my Lord? ASHTER: I'm sure you can think of something. TYTOS: Well, do you know how many brothers I have? ASHTER: I don't think you do. TYTOS: You're... right. I don't know the names of all the men I used to live with. ASHTER: Do you want to go back there, someday? TYTOS: I hope so, my Lord. But it was good for me to leave. ASHTER: Is there a woman back home that you miss? Besides any sisters, I mean. TYTOS: No. Every woman that isn't my sister, my Father tries to put his hands on her. ASHTER: Surprised he doesn't try to touch his own daughters. He seems the type. TYTOS: You have no idea. ASHTER: I don't. TYTOS: He's vile and cruel. He'll never show you any kindness. ASHTER: Yeah. He showed as much when my Mother met with him. You were there -- when they discussed terms? TYTOS: No, I wasn't. My father picked me and Olyvar out of all of his sons to be squires for you and your brother. ASHTER: I'm afraid you would've enjoyed your time more with my brother. Him being the King in the North. TYTOS: No, my Lord. I'm perfectly fine with serving you. There's a lot more pressure with squiring for His Grace. ASHTER: laughs I suppose there is. Do you miss anyone, back home? TYTOS: Aye. Two brothers that I know very well, the rest I don't really know, and some are complete strangers. Really puts things in perspectives. ASHTER: At least you don't run out of brothers. TYTOS: Yeah. I suppose so. ASHTER: All I have left is Robb, and Jon who joined the fucking Night's Watch. TYTOS: The Night's Watch is a great honor. ASHTER: Yeah, right, of course it is. I'm sure all the rapers and thieves are honored to be in such a prestigious order. Oh wait, it wasn't exactly their choice to be there, was it? I respect him for doing something with his life. I always told him he had a place at Winterfell. And every time I was lying to myself. My mother would never have him there. He would always be an outcast. He would've been shipped off to fight a stupid war with me and Robb. A war that's tearing Westeros apart. TYTOS: We have not lost a battle, thanks to you and His Grace. ASHTER: Thanks to Robb. I didn't fight at the Battle of the Oxcross. I was merely another man with a sword at the Battle of the Whispering Wood. I'm nothing special. TYTOS: My Lord, you give yourself no credit. The things I've heard about you... I know who you are... You're Ashter Stark, the things you did years ago... the reason I'm so honored to serve you is because of what you did -- a few years back. ASHTER: I stopped a rebellion. I saved lives. Yeah. But one good doesn't outweigh the bad. TYTOS: You have nothing to be ashamed of, my Lord. ASHTER: I thought you said you knew who I was. TYTOS: Well, then tell me then. ASHTER: Another time. man runs into another man, spilling ale onto the ground. MAN: Oy! Fuck off! MAN 2 doesn't respond. TYTOS: When I was talking about wanting to go back home, I just want you to know that I'll squire for you for however long you need me. ASHTER: What if I told you I don't need you? That you could go home. TYTOS: W-Well, I-I- ASHTER: I can't, though. One of the terms for crossing the Twins, was for me to take you on as a squire, for Robb to marry one of your sisters, even though I hear he married some girl from Volantis. Unexpected. TYTOS: I'm surprised my Father didn't want you to marry one of his daughters. ASHTER: As am I. Though I suppose at the time, I wasn't officially Robb's heir. TYTOS: Aye, maybe. Listen.. there's something I wanted to ask you about... I heard some men talking about a woman across the Narrow Sea... ASHTER: As far as I'm concerned there's a lot of women across the Narrow Sea. TYTOS: A Daenerys Targaryen. ASHTER: Targaryen? They're all dead. TYTOS: Not what I heard. They say she has a Dothraki horde with her and three dragons. ASHTER: scoffs Let me teach you something else, don't believe everything that you hear, it's a bad habit. People lie all the time. Dragons have been dead for centuries. The Targaryens have been dead for over a decade. What does it matter if she's real otherwise? TYTOS: If she's real, she plans to take the Iron Throne, does she? ASHTER: Nah, I expected her to take it easy with three dragons. TYTOS: She could be Mad... like her father. ASHTER: Children are not always their fathers. I'm living proof of that. TYTOS: If she takes the Iron Throne, with three dragons, she could be a very dangerous threat. ASHTER: Aye. A lot of 'ifs' The dragons were killed. We know why they were killed. And we'll use that way to kill these three dragons, and this is assuming they're even real. TYTOS: Yes, my Lord, but, claiming the North as a free and independent Kingdom -- she will take us as an enemy. ASHTER: The Riverlands are with us as well. That's two of the Seven Kingdoms. The Lannisters have the Reach as an ally, the Westerlands. That's four. Stannis has the Stormlands. Five. That's five of the Seven Kingdoms. The Greyjoys will not support Daenerys Targaryen. The Vale is ruled by my cousin who heeds advice from my aunt, she won't support the Targaryen girl after her husband helped King Robert overthrow the Mad King. That leaves the Dornish. That will probably be the only ally she will ever have. Once we win or lose this war, Daenerys Targaryen won't stand a chance. ASHTER: And that's assuming she's even real as the fishwives say. But that's a problem for another time. And Now His Watch is Ended Scene 1 and TYTOS come across a dead man, his face bashed in. TYTOS: By the Gods.. ASHTER: Leave him. TYTOS: His face... ASHTER: It's not really a face anymore. TYTOS: A sword didn't do this. ASHTER: A mace, a shield. Does it really matter? Let's keep moving. men appear from behind a wagon. One is eating an apple, the others are carrying weapons. They look like Ironborn. IRONBORN: Evening, men. To what do we owe the pleasure? ASHTER: We're walking. IRONBORN 2: To where, fuckstick? ASHTER: It doesn't matter to you, does it? IRONBORN 2: No, it doesn't. IRONBORN 3: Have anything? We're awful hungry. ASHTER: Afraid not. Perhaps you should ask the giant fucking wagon behind you that you destroyed this man's face for. few of the Ironborn laugh. IRONBORN: A funny man. Good. IRONBORN 4: You got something funny to say, boy? remains silent. ASHTER: Leave him alone. IRONBORN 5: You don't tell us what to do, pretty boy. Ironborn man comes forward and stands in front of ASHTER, taller and bigger than him. ASHTER: Do you know where you filthy fuckers are right now? IRONBORN: Looks like every other shit road in this clusterfuck of a country. ASHTER: You're in the North. You're in my home. And you're staining the ground with your dirty, disease-bearing, ugly fucking feet. Now since the damage is done, I'm going to allow you to go to the nearest port and sail back to your shithole of an island and go back to raping and reaving your own sisters. Now, if you don't -- I'll chop your feet off and tie your arms to the nearest Castle walls and you'll bleed out. Ironborn men laugh TYTOS: My Lord... IRONBORN: He's got balls. Very big balls. You think of yourself as a big man, pretty boy? ASHTER: I'm the man whos going to kill you. That's all that matters. I guess we better get started. IRONBORN: laugh Kill his lover. Keep him alive. I like him. draws his sword and four Ironborn head towards him, the other three move towards TYTOS, then the leader just continues to eat his apple. ASHTER cuts through one of them easily, fights the other three for a while. TYTOS blocks the Ironborn's hit, but he can't manage to get in a hit of his own. ASHTER kills two more one and one's left, the Ironborn smacks the sword downwards, and it slips out of ASHTER's hands, the Ironborn man kicks ASHTER and he stumbles back a bit. TYTOS is tossed towards the ground, and one of the Ironborn men tries to bring his mace down onto him, but ASHTER throws one of his throwing knives and stabs the man in the back of the neck. He falls forward and TYTOS moves over to the left. ASHTER is punched and he falls back down to the ground, he reaches for his sword, but the Ironborn man just stomps on his hand. ASHTER groans in pain as TYTOS manages to kill one of the Ironborn man, but he's left to face only the one with the mace -- while ASHTER has one of his own to fight, and the last Ironborn continues to watch, although he's finished his apple. ASHTER bites down on his ankle, which brings the Ironborn man to yell out in pain and then kicks ASHTER in the face. TYTOS is knocked down to the ground by the other Ironborn. ASHTER manages to grab ahold of the same leg he bit again, and then pulls it down and he falls over. ASHTER crawls on top of him, grabbing him by the back of the head and then smashing it into the ground. The Ironborn man grabs his own sword and tries to attack ASHTER as he is smashing the Ironborn's man head into the ground. TYTOS keeps dodging hits while laying on the ground. ASHTER pulls the man up and throws him toward the Ironborn leader. The sword stabs the other Ironborn in the back. The leader grimaces in frustration, then takes the sword out and tries to attack ASHTER. ASHTER dodges it several times, while ASHTER picks up another knife, and stabs the Ironborn attacking TYTOS in the neck, then quickly takes it out as the Ironborn leader charges forward, drops down, turning around and kicking him in the leg, making him fall over. ASHTER nods to TYTOS while the Ironborn leader backs up to be able to face both of them. TYTOS quickly rolls over behind the Ironborn leader and then hits him in the back of the head with his sword. He falls over, his face landing against the snow, then TYTOS drops the sword into his back of his head, and he pulls it out and the man falls forward again, this time dead. nods to him, then picks his sword back up. Scene 2 and TYTOS are on a ship, headed for the Riverlands at night. TYTOS has a uneasy look on his face. ASHTER hands him a bottle of ale. ASHTER: Drink. TYTOS: I'm not thirsty, my Lord. ASHTER: Your lord commands you to drink. It's going to be a while before we arrive in the Riverlands. sighs, then takes it and drinks it. ASHTER: The first men you killed? TYTOS: Yes. ASHTER: Well, how do you feel? TYTOS: I don't know. ASHTER: Well, don't feel bad. Those guys were cunts. TYTOS: But did you have to pick a fight with them? ASHTER: They're Ironborn. They invaded the North while my brother's been at war. They don't get to invade and hurt people in my home. They deserved to die as far as I'm concerned. TYTOS: Maybe. But there was eight of them. ASHTER: I've fought a lot more than eight by myself and I walked out alive. TYTOS: Yeah, but I could've died. I almost did. ASHTER: But you didn't. You're fine. You're sitting right there. Unless I'm going completely fucking mad. TYTOS: Does it get easier? ASHTER: It depends. TYTOS: Well, is it easy for you? ASHTER: I'd say so, yeah. TYTOS: You think it'll get easy for me? ASHTER: I don't know. It just depends. You may never feel good about taking another life, but if you do it for the right reasons -- to protect yourself and your friends, family -- then it becomes easy. TYTOS: Who was the first man you killed? ASHTER: Uh... it was a long time ago. TYTOS: If you don't mind me asking... I'm just curious. ASHTER: Well, it was a few years back. His name was Lowell. He was the son of some Lord that I didn't even know the name of. His father was my sworn to my father. He was also betrothed to someone else's daughter in the North. looks at him, intrigued. ASHTER: I brought him out to the godswood, took an axe from the armory, and stuck it in the back of his neck. I can't give you a good reason why. I just did it. And I knew, that... I couldn't be held responsible for doing it, so I brought him further in the godswood, made sure nobody saw me... and hacked his limbs off, one by one, used it to smash his face in so he wouldn't be recognizable... took his clothes, hid them in the snow. I did that so his father wouldn't know that was him if they found the body... well a piece of the body, or pieces. I heard he was always unhappy at home, so it made sense. TYTOS: What made you kill him? ASHTER: He tried to touch Joanna. And he was always.... watching her. He was obsessed. So my first course of action was to bring him out to the godswood to kill him. I finished separating his limbs, and then I buried them in the snow, all of them apart from each other. It was going well, until a kid named Harris came into the godswood, he had a woman with him -- and they saw me. Stuffing that cunt's arm into the fucking snow. That kid -- him and my sister were like.. inseparable. A kennel masters' son, and the Lady of the North. I don't know how their friendship came to be. And I didn't care. He was just a boy of 12. Lowell's father was in our court, and I couldn't let him find out. So I brought my axe on top of his head, and the woman he was with screamed. She screamed so loudly, I had put the axe so deep into his skull that I couldn't get it out. I ran over to her, punched her, and then threw her down. I covered her mouth to get her to shut up. I started suffocating her... pauses with a lot of regret in his voice ASHTER: The screams were loud enough... and the household guard came out... they didn't know what to do. I was just choking some lowborn girl... I was the son of Lord Eddard Stark. They didn't know if they had the authority to tell me to stop. And I didn't. Eventually, Ser Rodrik came out... and I stopped. I let her go, they brought me inside the castle. Told my parents everything. My Father... he.... he found out that I killed Lowell. Sansa found out I killed Harris. She's hated me since that day. And I don't blame her. I only killed the boy, because... he would've told... so I killed him to cover that secret, and it came out anyways... he died for nothing and I took a friend away from Sansa... the girl stayed at Winterfell. I hurt her really bad, but she lived. ASHTER: Father wanted me exiled. He wanted me to go enlist in some sellsword company. I was a murderer. And he was right. My mother was able to convince him not to, but when that happened -- I didn't speak to my Father for months. And when he finally decided to come see me, he said I would never inherit any of his titles. It would be to Robb, then to Bran. Not me. Ever. And I've hated my Father because of that, he didn't let me see Jon, he didn't let me see Arya, any of my brothers or sisters. I said to myself I might as well have been dead to them. I know what I did. The Rains of Castamere Scene 1 and TYTOS are seen walking, heading towards the TWINS. TYTOS: Why's your Uncle getting married to a Frey? ASHTER: My brother didn't keep his word. Married some woman from Volantis. Can't blame him. Volantis women are beautiful. I can't believe I'm saying this, and I'm a bit ashamed of it, but I can't wait to check out my sister-in-law. TYTOS: laughs I suppose your Uncle will be my brother in law. ASHTER: You and five hundred other Freys. Scene 2 and TYTOS arrive at the Twins. They come across LORD HOWLAND QUINN. HOWLAND: Lord Ashter. How is it that I arrived here before you did? ASHTER: When did you get here? HOWLAND: Not too long ago. There were preparations for the new Lord of Widow's Watch. ASHTER: You seem proud of the new position. HOWLAND: As proud as any man. brings TYTOS over to the Northern tents. ASHTER: Northern whores are your best bet. I'm only saying that because they're probably the only whores that aren't related to you. And I'm not fucking a member of your family. They're not exactly known for their... you know what, nevermind. QUINN walks over to him. HOWLAND: Lord Ashter. Nice to see you. ASHTER: Howland? Didn't know you were here. HOWLAND: Just arrived. Not too long ago. Didn't want to miss your Uncle's Wedding. ASHTER: The ships... are they with you? HOWLAND: No, they're in Widow's Watch. ASHTER: What? HOWLAND: I told you that they'd be available at your command. And they are. Say the word, I'll send word to bring them here. Your brother hasn't had the need for them yet. Frey. Tytos, right? walks up to him, and smacks him on the chest. TYTOS flinches. I thought you were teaching him to fight. The way he backs up like that -- TYTOS: Wasn't expecting it, that's all. HOWLAND: Wasn't expecting it? punches TYTOS in the jaw You didn't expect that either? Doesn't matter what you're expecting. You're still going to get hit. And you need to defend yourself. Be ready for anything. Perhaps you're not the right teacher, Stark. ASHTER: Fuck off. You got any women? HOWLAND: nods I've got plenty of women. You may have to settle down someday, Stark. Maybe Lord Frey will marry you to one of his daughters, soon enough? ASHTER: Says who? HOWLAND: It's just the word that's going around. looks around. ASHTER: Where's the girls? HOWLAND: Brought a few whores from our brothel. To entertain our men. But... it's meant more for our men. Not a Frey. Not a Stark. chuckles, then punches HOWLAND in the face, knocking him down to the ground. ASHTER then kicks him in the face. ASHTER: My brother is your fucking King, you dumb fucking cunt. Do you understand that? laughs, then gets up. HOWLAND: Fuck as you please. You really want a Frey touching a Northern girl? I don't think he can handle them. ASHTER: He'll find out. walks over to a woman Do you want to come with me, love? Er... nevermind. woman looks disappointed. ASHTER goes over to a prettier one, and takes her hand. Tytos, you get that one. TYTOS: My Lord, I-- ASHTER: Your Lord commands you to fuck her. I'm paying. takes her further out into the forest, then makes love to her against a tree. She moans, and he eventually finishes. ASHTER: Thanks, love. WOMAN: You sure you don't want to stay? ASHTER: My Uncle's getting married, I shouldn't miss the end. WOMAN: Come back to me, then. walks off, and looks around for TYTOS and HOWLAND. ASHTER: Fuck. looks over to see a pig farmer cart with a hooded man riding it. He ignores it to look around for HOWLAND QUINN. Scene 6 immediately starts, with ASHTER all by himself. ASHTER: What the fuck is going on!? STARK SOLDIER: Stay with me, my Lord! We must get to the King! Freys attack numerous Northmen. ASHTER draws his sword. MAN: They've betrayed us! MAN 2: Kill them all! ASHTER: Move! Move! kills several Freys running towards the Wedding. HOWLAND QUINN appears running through with a bloody sword. ASHTER: Howland! HOWLAND: Stark! ASHTER: What's going on, here!? HOWLAND: No idea. ASHTER: Come on, we've got to get in. soldiers stand in front of him. HOWLAND: I'm afraid not... punches out of the soldiers, and then tries to push the other one away, but the man pushes him back, and turns him around. HOWLAND stabs ASHTER in the stomach, and he yells out in pain. HOWLAND: Sorry. kicks ASHTER down on the ground. HOWLAND and a few other soldiers run off. ASHTER groans, trying to pull himself up, the pain in his stomach is too great. ASHTER drags himself across the ground, and a FREY tries to attack him, ASHTER grabs his knife, since he is unable to reach his sword, stabs the FREY in the leg, which causes him to yell out in pain, ASHTER takes the knife out of his leg and stabs him a bit higher than last time, as a way to pull himself up. The FREY is too much in pain to get him to stop. ASHTER grabs him by the neck, pulls him down and slams him against the ground. ASHTER stomps on his head, repeatedly -- then hurts himself again -- he tries to make his way to the tents to treat himself. He is shot in the back of the leg by a crossbow bolt. He goes inside a Northern tent to find several dead Northmen, then looks for supplies to treat his stab wound. No luck, he heads back towards the Twins, but he falls to his knees, with his eyes beginning to close. He then falls forward, laying on his stomach, with blood spilling out onto the ground. He then loses consciousness. He eventually wakes up again, but weaker than usual, and has several more bodies around him, his skin pale. He looks up and sees ROBB's direwolfs' head mounted to ROBB's body. He shudders, and then falls forward again, and eventually falls unconscious again. Mhysa Scene 1 wakes up, his body bruised, but bandaged. He is inside a tent. He very weakly pulls himself up, and reaches for his sword, but doesn't grab it, and leaves it in the tent along with his knife. ASHTER walks out of the tent to see TYTOS FREY by a campfire, trying to cool off his hands. He notices ASHTER sit next to him to do the same and looks surprised. TYTOS: My Lord. You're awake... I... I'm sorry. doesn't respond. He only stares into the fire with a blank expression. TYTOS: I had nothing to do with-- what happened, I swear to you. looks over to him and offers his hand out. TYTOS looks confused. ASHTER reaches more and grabs a bottle of water and drinks it, nearly all of it. TYTOS: Can you-- can you talk to me? I'm worried... doesn't respond, and just finishes the bottle of water, and then tosses it aside. He sighs heavily. TYTOS: My Lord... I'll go get some supper. I'll try to find an animal or something. awkwardly walks off, grabbing his sword. ASHTER gets up and walks over to the tent again, opens it, and looks at his sword -- the sword that was made for him several years ago by the blacksmith at Winterfell. He also has his throwing knives, and a simple knife as well. He looks over to his armor, and ignores it, then walks over to his clothes, which were underneath the armor when he was stabbed by HOWLAND QUINN. He notices they were washed, as they were covered in blood. ASHTER puts on his clothes, groaning as he does, then leaves all the weapons behind, and his armor, and walks off into the distance, while TYTOS still hunts for animals. ASHTER looks back one last time and then continues, leaving TYTOS behind.